


Bits and Pieces

by story_weaver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post canon, Winter storm, and acts, for location
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver/pseuds/story_weaver
Summary: A collection of one shots and prompts





	1. Out in the Cold

The snow was coming down even heavier now. There was no way anything would be open in the morning, Yuri was pretty sure even the rink would be closed. Yuri rested his head against the window frame looking out at the desolate snow-covered streets. The only problem was that the power was knocked out, and had been for about two hours. 

 

“Want to go for a walk?” Otabek came up behind Yuri and ran his hands under the hem of his hoodie. 

 

“It’s ten at night,” Yuri looked over his shoulder. “And snowing.” 

 

“It’s ten at night, it’s snowing and no one will be out there. We’ll have it all to ourselves.” Beka nibbled on his ear before dropping down to nuzzle against the smooth skin of Yuri’s neck. “Power’s out so you know we won’t have a movie night anymore.” 

 

“You want to fuck in the park again, don’t you?” 

 

“Maybe a little.” 

 

“It’s cold out! Our balls would fall off,” despite his words Yuri loved Beka’s hand on his stomach, toying with the waistband of his sweats. “Compromise for the rooftop?”

 

“Not as fun as pushing you up against a tree,” Beka ground against Yuri’s ass. “We wouldn’t be completely naked, just enough for me to suck you off.” His voice was sing-song into Yuri’s ear. 

 

“You realize that tomorrow the mayor is going to call a state of emergency or some bullshit right?” 

 

“Hmm,” Beka sucked a mark on his neck. 

 

“And you want to go to the park and give me a blowjob.” 

 

“I was also hoping you’d return the favor afterwards.” 

 

“I cannot believe I’m letting you talk me into this,” Yuri smirked at Otabek. He smiled as he walked to the door to pull on his coat and boots. Yuri joined him but not before checking out his boyfriend’s ass. 

 

Otabek had been right, there wasn’t a soul outside except for them. No cars on the road, no one rushing to or from somewhere. Ok, it wasn’t so bad out there, and the park it only took a couple of blocks away right. 

 

For some stupid reason Otabek let Yuri slink behind him. Yuri bent down and scooped some snow up and formed it into a ball, smiling to himself before he lobbed it at Beka’s head. 

“Hey!” Beka swung around in time to see that Yuri dove behind a tree. “You know  _ Yurochka _ two can play at this game.” 

 

Beka slowly approached the tree after picking up handful of snow himself. Yuri was watching from the other side of the tree, just poking his head out enough to see where Beka was, not far enough out to actually be hit. 

 

“ _ Yuuuuura _ ,” Otabek sang, almost at the tree. “Come on out.” Yuri dove for the next tree only for Beka to catch his lean figure. He had long surpassed Beka’s height but his latest growth spurt left him a little uncoordinated. Beka smashed the snowball against the back of Yuri’s neck. 

 

“Fuck! Cold!” Yuri grabbed another handful of snow and managed to throw it against his hip. 

 

“What was that?” Beka cracked up. Yuri started laughing himself before standing up and pulling Beka to him. 

 

“I terrible attempt to win.” 

 

“That’s certainly one way to put it.” Beka spun Yuri around so his back was against the tree. He was finally able to take a look at the blonde, with his bright green eyes and snow stuck to his hair he looked angelic. But Otabek knew better, his foul-mouthed boyfriend was far from the pure image that an angel would need. “So beautiful.” 

 

Otabek traced his thumb over Yuri’s bottom lip before cradling his face in his hand and leaning in to kiss him. Yuri was always so pliant and responsive to the tiniest things that Otabek. Granted Otabek was always one to melt against Yuri at every opportunity, this time was no exception. Yuri happily deepened the kiss, letting his tongue run along the Beka’s lips, and gripping his hair. Until they heard a throat clear and a bright light shining on them. 

 

“Hello,” the officer greeted. Yuri blushed immediately. “You know you should be inside doing that?” 

 

“We were only kissing officer,” Yuri said just shy of defensive. 

 

“In a snowstorm?” The officer deadpanned. 

 

“I really don’t know how to explain this,” Yuri said. 

 

“I have nothing,” Beka agreed. After all, what were they going to say?  _ Yes, Officer, we thought it’d be a great idea to walk to the park in the snow and blow each other. That’s what everyone does, right?  _ Hell, no. 

 

“Tell you what I’ll forget I saw anything if you both head home.” 

“Sounds good to me, Sir.” Beka nodded and wrapped an arm around Yuri’s waist as they started walking away. 

 

“So much for fun outside.” Yuri teased when they were well out of earshot. Beka looked behind them. Nothing. And they were almost to their apartment building. “Balcony?” 

 

“Service entrance?” 

 

“No, it’s always disgusting back there. Stairwell?” 

 

“You know there’s that garden sitting area in the common area that they just finished.” 

 

“Hm,” Yuri considered it. It was fenced off, semi-private. As long as there wasn’t someone else there… “Okay, if that doesn’t work I’ll let you fuck me in the stairwell.” 

  
  


The new garden was shockingly still lush, the maintenance personnel put in more evergreen shrubs and trees. Giving Beka and Yuri a small corner that was exceptionally private. Yuri dusted off the bench and sat down, fully expecting for Beka to join him so they could pick up where they left off, only for him to sink to his knees in front of Yuri. Beka pressed his nose against Yuri’s abdomen, lifting up his sweatshirt to kiss along his waistband before pushing it down and exposing Yuri’s dick to the cool air. Beka kept kissing Yuri’s stomach, paying no mind at all to his cock 

 

“Beka, please.”  Finally Beka took Yuri’s cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. Once he had a rhythm he let Yuri slip further and further back into his throat until his nose was pressed against the trimmed hair at Yuri’s base. “Fuck Beka, yes.”   

 

Yuri let his fingers graze along the short hair at the back of Beka’s head, encouraging him on. He groaned as Beka increased his pace. Yuri tapped his shoulder, “Beka, Beka I’m close.” He only nodded in response, feeling Yuri twitch in his mouth before he felt the thick fluid in his mouth. He pulled off and slowly stood up, his knee never really was the same after twisting it the season before. 

 

“Did you want to sit?” Yuri looked up as his ran his hands up Beka’s thighs. 

 

“I’d rather stand,” Beka twined his fingers into Yuri’s hair. Yuri nodded and cupped Beka in his hands, relishing in the hiss that he let out at the contact. He eased the waistband down and kissed his way up Beka’s shaft and then sucked the head against the roof of his mouth. Yuri was terrible at deepthroating, never figured out how to relax his throat. But he made up for it with his tongue. He always knew how to flick it against his slit and run it along the ridge of the crown. “Just like that,” Beka moaned as he let his head fall back. He gathered Yuri’s hair into a ponytail and started shallowly thrusting into his mouth. Yuri stroked what wouldn’t fit in time with his thrusts. His brain was anything but clear, and he was fighting the urge to make too much noise. “Yura,” his voice was desperate but Yuri knew what he meant and nodded his head. Yuri pulled Beka closer to the back of his as he came and he let it slide down his throat. “Fuck, Yura.” 

 

Yuri tucked Beka back into his pants. 

 

“So, back inside? Maybe make some hot chocolate?” Yuri looked up, Beka still hadn’t let go of his hair. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” They wandered back to the front door and started up the stairs. “Think we’ll even have practice tomorrow?”

 

“Doubtful, guess we’ll just have to entertain ourselves somehow.” 

 

“Hm, how will we manage?” Beka kissed Yuri’s shoulder. 


	2. The Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet went sideways...

“No way,” JJ shook his head. “I’m taking gold and getting the top score in both rounds.” 

 

“Bull. Shit.” Yuri spat. He was on his sixth beer and fourth shot. “Five time Grand Prix champion, I’m getting my sixth one this year. I’ll be looking down at you from the top of the podium, again. ” 

 

“You sure? You didn’t get the growth spurts you thought you would, Princess.” 

 

“Call me that one more time…” Yuri growled. 

 

“Yura.” Otabek started pulling Yuri back into his chair. “You’re drunk.” 

 

“I could drink him under the table any night.” Yuri spat, his English was getting muddled. 

 

“You think you can out drink a  _ Canadian _ ? With  _ Canadian beer _ ?” JJ laughed. 

 

“Shots then.” 

 

“Otabek,” Bella started. Beka nodded and attempted to pull Yuri back. Again. 

 

This double date seemed like it was going according to the script of a cheap family comedy. Unfortunately, JJ seemed to lack  any common sense, and coupled with Yuri’s non-existent alcohol tolerance, Bella and Beka were paying the price. 

 

“Ok, if I win. You have to get a tattoo,” JJ drained his glass. 

 

“Of what?” 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Oh, and I choose the artist.” 

 

“Fine, but if I win you have to do a live video calling yourself a pretty princess. In a pink tutu and a dollar store plastic crown.” Yuri paused, “With glitter.” 

 

“Deal.” 

********************** 

 

“At least you guys can crash here. No need to try to drag him back to a hotel.” Bella passed Otabek a dish to put away. 

 

“I appreciate that. Thanks for cooking.” Beka paused, “How many more rounds until we have to cut them off and declare a tie?”

 

“Three?” 

“Works for me.” They listened to their boyfriends trash talking each other. Until they weren’t. Beka and Bella exchanged looks. 

 

“What’s wrong Princess? I thought  _ Russians _ were supposed to be able to outdrink anyone.” JJ’s voice wavered. Yuri didn’t have a comeback and was taking too long to take his next shot. “YES! I told you I’d win! King JJ never loses!” 

 

“I’m not done yet, bitch!” 

 

“Fuck,” Beka sighed. “Yura, come on. Come to bed.” 

 

“You gonna take me to bed?” Yuri smiled, a little lopsidedly. 

 

“Yep.” 

 

Yuri rolled his eyes at his lover, and Beka saw the sag of his eyelids. “I have a bet to win here.” He said, “Give me five more minutes and he’ll be on the floor.”

 

“Yura…” Beka started, with a slight laugh. “It’s a bad idea.”

 

“Fine,” Yuri let out a small belch. “I’ll get the drink myself…”  

 

He pushed too far on the chair back and when it toppled over, so did Yuri. There was a stunned silence for a second, then it was broken by JJ hysterical laughter and Yuri’s groan.

“Beka, help.”

 

*****************

 

“Like hell I’m wearing a blindfold!” 

 

“Yep, come on, princess. Blindfold on.” 

 

“I seriously don’t get to see what it is?” Yuri was just shy of incredulous. The only thing keeping his attitude in check was the fact they were in public. 

 

“I’ve seen it Yura,” Otabek interjected. “You’ll like it.”

  
  


Yuri laid back on the tattoo artist’s table after signing all of the consent forms, plus an extra one to cover the blindfold issue. 

 

“Better not be a fucking maple leaf,” Yuri grumbled. The artist huffed a laugh. 

 

“I will say it’s not a maple leaf,” she said. “If you don’t like it can be covered up.” 

 

“That sounds promising.” 

 

“Well your boyfriend thinks you’ll like it. It’s a simple design so you won’t be here too long.” 

 

“I trust his judgement more than JJ’s.”

 

______________ 

 

“How’s it going?” Otabek poked his head into the studio area. 

 

“Almost done?” 

 

“Last line,” the artist confirmed before rinsing the area. “Ok, take the blindfold off.” 

 

Yuri pulled the blindfold off and walked up to the mirror. “A tiger? That’s kinda cool actually.” 

 

“Glad you like it,” the artist taped a bandage to his shoulder. “Let it scab over for two days and then rub some lotion in it once or twice a day until it’s healed.” 

  
  



End file.
